Coconut
by Hex
Summary: A short piece of 1x2 fluff about a promise made between two lovers. Big time fluff abounds! A RE-UPLOAD. I accidentally deleted it ^.^


****

Coconut

Author: Hex

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Standard.

Note: This is an apology piece for all those waiting for a new part of any of my stories. I am really sorry about the total lack of updates and I should be posting new parts this weekend when I find the disks I put them on :P Well, I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this sap, it's on me!

Warnings: YAOI 1x2, sap

Thanks: Certainly NOT to my ex-co.-author, 41st.

********

His lips always tasted of coconut, smooth and supple beneath his own as they pressed together, desperate for any brief contact. It was not fair, that life worked against them, always pushing them apart one way or another. These tiny episodes were what he lived for, when they could just hold each other and be together.

They were sat in the back of a non-discript car, rented under a false name, on a cliff edge by the sea. The sun was coming up and when it did, their moment would end and they would part again. How he wished he could freeze time and just stay here forever.

His lover pulled again, puckering his lips and giving a goofy grin as he tried to maintain circulation.

"I have to go." It was said as a whisper but it sounded like an explosion in the peaceful haze of Heero Yuy's mind.

"But it's only early."

"I know." The braided boy sighed heavily. "I wish I didn't have to but I have to fly to L2 in a couple of hours."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." Duo lent across, this time resting his cheek against the Perfect Soldiers comfortable chest. "It will be different when the war ends, won't it? No more sneaking around or having only a few moments together. We _can_ be normal, can't we?"

"I won't lie to you." Heero said, brushing back his bangs and holding him close. "I just don't know."

Duo laughed a little sadly. "How many times will we say that to each other? We just don't know?"

"Well, I know one thing for sure. After the war, I am going to marry you."

Duo looked up at him with starry eyes, like those of an innocent child, hoping so much for the beautiful life he once dreamed of but thought could never be. "You mean that?"

"Do I ever say anything I don't mean?" 

Duo laughed and snuggled deeper into that warm embrace, staring out over the ocean. Such a peaceful moment…Heero was startled suddenly when Duo jumped from his arms and turned to face him, clasping his hands tightly. "Heero, lets promise."

"What?"

"Growing up I was always taught that if you really believe in a promise it can't help but come true. So I want you to promise me something."

"All right."

"Great. Ok." He shifted again, full of barely restrained energy. "Heero Yuy, will you promise me to never, after the war is over, try to kill yourself, me or any of our friends and to always stay true to yourself and your heart? I read that off a book somewhere." He grinned.

Heero laughed, he could not help it. "I promise."

"Yay!" Duo kissed him soundly again. "Ok your turn. Something you want me to change or promise to do."

Something he wanted to change about the perfect and bubbly Duo Maxwell? What could he possible say that Duo would not take the wrong way…

"Duo Maxwell, will you promise me that, once the war is over, you will stay true to your faith, church and all?" 

Duo gave him a strange look but nodded anyway. "I promise." Heero kissed him and pulled him to settle back against his chest again as the sky began to fade from pink to blue and the sun climbed higher, signalling the end of their time together.

As he climbed into the driving seat and started the engine, another promise occurred to Heero. "Duo? Promise me something else?"

"What?" Duo asked absently, buckling his seat belt.

"Promise me you'll always taste like coconut."

"I promise" He finally clipped himself in and settled back as the car pulled away from the cliff and back towards the road. "Wait a minute…Coconut!?!"

*****

Well, I hope you all liked it and accept my apology!

Laters

Hex.


End file.
